The Hidden Mockingjay
by Rola G
Summary: What if it wasn't just the Districts rebelling, but some people in the Capitol as well? What has her mentor been hiding not just from her, but everyone else? Why keep it a secret. "Why would the capitol need to rebel when they live happy lives" isn't black and white when it comes to war; both sides get hurt" "Katniss, may I introduce you to the Hidden Mockingjay"
1. Chapter 1

Hello

This is my First attempt at writing a Hunger games story.

I have enough for 3 months worth of postings, and I'll be posting every Monday.

Hope you enjoy

I don't own The Hunger games

* * *

Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. My eyes, body, and mind felt heavy. The information that was received a few days ago, after my 'meeting' with Peeta went out of control, is still processing in my mind. I don't want to believe it; deny that it's true. Because there's no one who could make Peeta forget that he loves me.

After the explanations about what _Hijacked_ was, I had cried when everyone left, burning my throat in the process. But it's been a few days and I no longer want to cry, but hold on to one simple thought: _I will kill snow._

It was one of my conditions for becoming the Mockingjay. I would be the one to have that pleasure; he had done the final thing that could not be forgiven; broken Peeta.

Peeta, the boy who gave me the bread when my family was starving, who declared he loved me in front of all the capitol in the first hunger games, who would have given up his life for me to win, who volunteered in the quarter quell to look after me. That Peeta will never return to me because of Snow.

My mother and Prim take turns in nursing me, feeding me small bites, but I barely notice it. It feels like I'm stopped in time as the world continues on without me. People visit, updating me on Peeta's condition, but I barely hear a word they say.

When the doctors finally discharge me from the hospital (was it days, weeks?) I don't follow any of the schedules on my arm. I just wander around, and see people walking, until I'm at Haymitch's compartment. I'm not sure why I wandered here, but I go inside anyway. What I see though snaps me out of the limbo my mind seemed to have wandered into.

There was Haymitch, talking on some device that looked like a phone, except it wasn't connected to anything. It didn't look like any type of device district 13 was using, or what Beetee had invented over the years.

Haymitch seemed surprised by my arrival, but he invited me in with a wave of his hand.

I should have been concerned, shocked, or betrayed of some sort. Instead, I just walked in and took a seat on a chair across from the bed he was currently sitting in.

"Are you certain that's what she said? I know your just repeating what you were told, but if that's true then I need to know if that information could be copied and sent to us. Yes, he is getting better, but the fear is making him have relapses just from the mention of her name. Well, please tell me when she gets back to you; I've lost a lot and I don't wish to lose anyone else if I can help them. Thank you, please stay safe. I know you don't wish for them to know, but at this point it's too dangerous to be out on the road any longer. If you can get the information as soon as possible, I'll tell them and it will make accepting you a lot easier. Stay safe. Bye" Haymitch closed the phone type device and took a good look at me.

"Well, you certainly look like yourself after all the prep up they had been doing to you sweetheart" Haymitch mutters sarcastically.

I just stay staring at the device on his hand.

"Sigh, look Katniss, this isn't something to be worried about. Only Beetee really knows about it since he's the one with the brains to hack into the capitol's system. I had planned to explain to everyone about this after we had gotten Peeta and the other victors out of the capitol's hands since there would not have been anyway to get them out without inside help" something in Haymitch's explanations jolt me to comprehend something; inside help?

"What do you mean 'inside help'?" I ask. The only meaning to that would mean help from the capitol itself.

"So she can talk" I just growl at him.

He sighs, "It's exactly what it sounds like. The reason why despite all systems were up and running, but the rescue team were able to fly away wasn't because they were allowing us to leave, but because someone inside prevented them from being able to respond. We have spies inside the capitol to be blunt" Haymitch explains.

My minds processing that; we have spies. Spies that could tell us what the capitol is doing, what their planning, and what they will do next. My mind processes something else as well, "only you and Beetee? How come you haven't told anyone else?" why hadn't he told me?

"Because the system that I and the one I was talking to are complicated and it takes time. She's our spy, but she's not in the capitol. She has people in the capitol, though, to contact her, where she contacts me. That way should they track the spies' phone; they would only track back to her, but not to us. She also did not want to know what we're doing, only what information we needed from her that way should she get captured, there would be no future information they could torture from her."

It's like a light was suddenly lit after days feeling in the dark; there was a chance to infiltrate the capitol and make Snow pay.

"Did she tell you what Snows planning, or how to infiltrate? Can she shut down the protection he has surrounding him? Or what route-

"Whoa, hang on sweetheart, one question at a time. I don't know the answer to any of those questions. What I do know is that he's been increasing protection in district two. But what I was talking about with her earlier was the information on how to help Peeta from what happened to him. It was used in the dark days, so there's information on how it works on the person. There is no absolute way to rehab a person from it, but if we can get the information on what they personally did to Peeta, we would have a starting point on how to reverse the effects and get some part of his old self to return" Haymitch says.

My disappointment with the lack of knowledge of the capitol only lasts for a few seconds as I digest what Haymitch said; there's a way to get Peeta back?

"Where's this person now Haymitch? I heard you say something about her being on the road?" I ask.

"Not just her, but part of her family ran away a few days before the Quarter quell stopped. She knew that once the games were disturbed that whoever was rebelling would be hunted down. It wasn't just her either; some people that had decided to rebel in the capitol had begun to leave and try to join some of the districts. They mostly traveled to the farther districts, like District 8 and 11. Only a select few that were really close knit to the system of Snow and the defences he has remained to continue with keeping Intel. She just reached District 12 about a week ago, but had to wait because one of the kids sprained her ankle" Haymitch explains.

"She has kids with her, why did she bring them with her?!" I slowly feel anger rising.

"Because if she hadn't, then they would have died with their and her parents; the Capitol found out and killed them."

That just kills the fire that I had recently built up; it was just like Haymitch and me. Whoever Snow views as a threat, does whatever he can to break them.

"Look sweetheart, I'm not going to into great detail about her; you can ask her yourself once I finally get her here, just know that she's on our side" Haymitch says.

I just nod; no matter how rocky our relationship is Haymitch has always been on my side.

I'm not one to really start up conversation unless it's necessary, but I feel like I want to know more about this person; to give up a life in the Capitol is not something many would do, given the choice.

"So, how do you know her?" I ask.

Haymitch is giving me a hard look, before leaning back on his back, "I first met her when she was sixteen. You heard of the Capitol games right?" Haymitch asks and I nod.

The Capitol games are where the strongest, fittest, fastest, or most skillful person in the Capitol goes to compete against one another. Not in the hunger games where it's a fight to the death, but like sport.

You run neck to neck, seeing who'll pass the marked point first. Throw a small, but heavy ball in a certain way, as far as you can. Run and jump as far as you can. Run with a certain stick in your hands, and try to lift yourself over a bar with that stick. It was for those who didn't just want to watch for entertainment in the capitol, but also compete as well.

"Yeah, well she was a competitor in that. She was actually the youngest competitor to ever be in the capitol games. Not only was she the youngest, but in first place in everything. Unlike most things, the Capitol games were one of the few where they tested to make sure not a single drug or alcohol was in their system. Those that compete in those games are practically rich, and while I was looking for sponsors, I found her watching the games, gritting her teeth whenever someone died, and her finger nails were digging into her palms enough to draw blood" Haymitch seemed to look relaxed with a soft smile on his face, something I haven't really seen before.

"I bet it was quite a meeting" I say sarcastically.

"Oh, it was. I was a bit drunk, my two tributes were already dead, and asked her 'what? Not liking the games sweetheart? Did a favourite of yours die?'" Haymitch shook his head at that.

"Of course you were" I mutter.

"What she said, though quietly, was 'no, how anyone could truly enjoy these when kids are dying every year? It's sickening'"

I was already starting to form a certain idea of how this person thought, although, I never really imagined that someone in the capitol would truly care what was happening to us in the districts. Then again my prep team, Effie, and Cinna and his partner had showed they truly cared for us.

"You can imagine my surprise at her response, but what surprised me more was what she said afterwards; she said 'if you accompany me to my room at home, I'll buy you another bottle of alcohol.' I was drunk enough to accept."

I felt disgusted when he said that; after what I recently learned about Finnick, how Haymitch could willingly sell his body just for a drink?

Haymitch just scowled when he saw my reaction "Now, now, I know what you're thinking, because that's what I was thinking to. But, it wasn't what I expected; she had just wanted to know my secrets, and getting me drunk was the way to do it. There was nothing but that. I didn't really remember much what happened afterwards, but she gave me this phone, and kept in contact with me ever since."

I nod, accepting his words, though I still find it hard to believe.

"You should probably head to your headquarters and rest sweetheart; you look like hell" Haymitch says.

"I feel like hell" I grudgingly agree.

This gives him a chuckle, and I shoot him a glare before getting up.

Before I leave though, Haymitch gently grabs my hand, and has a look that he rarely shows; a pleading, "Katniss, make sure you don't mention this to anyone. I'm hoping to get some news from her in a few days, information that will hopefully help with Peeta's condition. When that happens, I plan on getting Coin to agree to get her here to 13; it really isn't safe for her to be on the roads with those planes from District 2 constantly flying around."

I nod and leave. As I make my way towards my quarters, I meet Prim after she's excused from the hospital. Our latest compartment is 2212; Identical to the last one, but with no windows.

Prim tucks me into bed, and keeps her focus on me, "Katniss, I know this whole thing with Peeta is terrible for you. But remember, Snow worked on him for a few weeks, and we've only had him for a few days. Don't give up on him, he'll come back."

I look at my little sister, and think of how she has inherited the best qualities our family has to offer.

"I have to get back to the hospital" she kisses me on the head, and heads out, causing buttercup to whine when left behind.

Is it possible that a few hours ago I had thought that Peeta was lost to me? Now, I feel a bit of hope he'll come back. I don't know if it's Haymitchs explanation, or Prim's positive uptake on the situation, but I know that I truly feel hope for Peeta to return to me; like the Dandelion in the spring.

* * *

There we are, my First Chapter.

Please let me know what you think, and if there's any critiques you guys could give me that would help with my writing.

Cheers

P.S. The Capitol games is pretty much track and field.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys

I guess the first chapter wasn't really a pull on.

Here's the second one, anything you recognize is from the orignal writer, I don't own the Hunger games trilogy.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day I almost feel refreshed. I realize that I'm hungry and make my way to the dining hall. I make sure to eat quickly because I want to see Beetee, even if he won't talk about the conversation I had with Haymitch.

I hadn't really taken the time after Haymitchs explanation yesterday to understand, but now that I have fully rested I slowly let it sink in.

We have spies in the Capitol. Not everyone in the Capitol are complete idiots and oblivious to what Snows been doing. Haymitch has a personal contact, and that's how he's known some of the things that made no sense to the others.

But what really had come to my realization was that war was not as simple as it's made to understand; the person that's helping us has nothing to gain from this, she's even putting her family in danger, and yet despite being from the capitol, chose to rebel.

In some ways it makes me think of Effie, how even though she was taken from the capitol, she was on my side the entire time. How Cinna, despite becoming a star for prepping Distrcit 12 in the hunger games, defied Snows decision on the wedding dress, and paid the ultimate price for it.

It was so confusing, but like Haymitch said; I should wait until I meet her before asking these questions.

Once I make it towards the research room, I find Gale there. He must have been released from the hospital not too long ago. They're immersed, heads bent over a drawing, taking a measurement. Versions of the picture litter the table and floor. Tacked on the corkboard walls and occupying several computer screens are other designs of some sort.

"What are these?" I ask hoarsely, pulling their attention from the sheet.

"Ah, Katniss, you've found us out", says Beetee cheerfully, but I can see that it doesn't reach his eyes; I guess he and Haymitch had talked about me finding out yesterday.

"What? Is this a secret?" I know Gale's been down here working with Beetee a lot, but I assumed they were messing around with bows and guns.

"Not really. But I've felt a little guilty about it. Stealing Gale away from you so much" Beetee admits.

Nodding, I turn towards Gale, who seems to look wary at me, "Gale how's your injury? You were checked out when I went to the hospital."

"Not painful anymore; it was barely anything to begin with. How about you though; I'm glad you can talk again" Gale notes the bruising around my neck.

"Better than yesterday for sure" then I turn my head towards Beetee, "I hope you've been putting his time to good use."

"Come and see," he says, waving me over to a computer screen.

This is what they've been doing. Taking the fundamental ideas behind Gale's traps and adapting them into weapons against humans. Bombs mostly; It's less about the mechanics of the traps than the psychology behind them. Booby-trapping an area that provides something essential to survival: A water or food supply, frightening prey so that a large number flee into a greater destruction, endangering offspring's in order to draw in the actual desired target; the parent.

At some point, Gale and Beetee left the wilderness behind and focused on more human impulses. Like compassion. A bomb explodes. Time is allowed for people to rush to the aid of the wounded. Then a second, more powerful bomb kills them as well.

"That seems to be crossing some kind of line," I say. "So anything goes?" They both stare at me-Beetee with doubt, Gale with hostility.

"This is all theoretical of course. It's much different when actually being on the field and making these choices" Beetee says.

"Just like it's different when trying to survive without the knowledge that everyone else is trying to help you break out" I say, but with no resentment in my voice; I had let that go since it made sense being explained to me afterwards.

"Were just following the same rule book that states the unacceptable things to do to another human being President Snow used when he hijacked Peeta," says Gale.

It was cruel, but to the point. I know there's no chance of talking to Beetee alone for now, so I leave without further comment. I feel if I don't get outside immediately, I'll just go ballistic, but I'm still in the Special Defense when I'm waylaid by Haymitch.

"Come on," he says. "We need you back up at the hospital."

"What for?" I ask. I thought that maybe the conversation we had yesterday had come through.

"They're going to try something on Peeta," he answers.

"Did she…" I start.

"None. Don't worry about it for now. The idea for Peeta is theirs. Send in the most innocuous person from twelve they can come up with. Find someone Peeta might share childhood memories with, but nothing too close to you. They're screening people now."

While a bit disappointed from no response from Haymitch's contact, I know this will be a difficult task, since anyone Peeta shares childhood memories with would most likely be from town, and almost none of those people escaped the flames.

* * *

As we reach the hospital, Effie sees us, and walks up to us.

"How is your neck Katniss? I've been keeping my eyes on Peeta since it seems anything related to the Capitol sends him into a rage and relapse of flashbacks" Effie asks.

"It is better, I can talk again" I respond, "What's going on?"

"I believe they may have found someone that has known Peeta since they were kids. Come, she's in the work space, sitting and chatting with Plutarch" Effies answers as she leads us to where Peeta's recovery team uses as a work space.

As we reach our destination, there she sits chatting with Plutarch; Delly Cartwright. As always, she gives me a smile that suggests I'm her best friend in the world.

"Katniss!" she calls out.

"Hey, Delly," I say. I'd heard she and her younger brother had survived. Her parents weren't as lucky. She looks older, wearing the drab 13 clothes that flatter no one, with her long yellow hair in a practical braid instead of curls.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh, it's been a lot of changes all at once, but everyone's really nice here in Thirteen, don't you think?" Her eyes were filled with tears, no doubt remembering the tragedy of what happened in District twelve, but Delly means it when she said everyone's been nice. Delly genuinely likes people. All people, not just a select few she's spent years making up her mind about.

"They've made an effort to make us feel welcome," I say, "Are you the one they've picked to see Peeta?"

"I guess so. Poor Peeta, Poor _you_. I'll never understand the Capitol," she says.

"Better not to, maybe," I tell her.

"Delly's known Peeta for a long time," says Plutarch.

"Oh, yes!" Delly's face brightens. "We played together from when we were little. I used to tell people he was my brother."

"What do you think?" Haymitch asks me, "Anything that might trigger memories of you?"

"We were all in the same class. But we never overlapped much," I say.

"Katniss was always so amazing, I never dreamed she would notice me," says Delly. "The way she could hunt and go in the Hob and everything. Everyone admired her so."

Haymitch and I both have to take a hard look at her face to double-check if she's joking. Even Effie, who is all about manners, had her mouth hanging a bit. To hear Delly describe it, I had next to no friends because I intimidated people by being so exceptional. Not True. I had next to no friends because I wasn't friendly. Leave it to Delly to spin me into something wonderful.

"Delly always thinks the best of everyone," I explain. "I don't think Peeta could have bad memories associated with her." Then I remember. "Wait, In the Capitol, When I lied about recognizing the Avox girl; Peeta covered for me and said she looked like Delly."

"You mean you actually knew her?" Effie asks.

"I remember," says Haymitch. "But I don't know. It wasn't true. Delly wasn't actually there. I don't think it can compete with years of childhood memories."

"Especially with such a pleasant companion as Delly," says Plutarch.

"Just do your best dear; anything that can help Peetas recovery" Effie says to Delly.

Plutarch, Haymitch, Effie, and I go to the observation room next to where Peeta's confined. It's crowded with ten members of his recovery team armed with pens and clipboards. The one-way glass and audio setup allow us to watch Peeta secretly. He lies on the bed, his arms strapped down. He doesn't fight the restraints, but his hands fidget continuously. His expression seems more lucid than when he tried to strangle me, but it's still not one that belongs to him.

When the door quietly opens, his eyes widen in alarm, and then become confused. Delly crosses the room tentatively, but as she nears him she naturally breaks into a smile.

"Peeta? It's Delly; from home."

"Delly?" Some of the clouds seem to clear. "Delly, it's you."

"Yes!" she says with obvious relief, "How do you feel?"

"Awful. Where are we? What's happened?" asks Peeta.

"Here we go," Haymitch says.

"Oh dear, what should we do?" Effie asks.

"I told her to steer clear of any mention of Katniss or the Capitol," says Plutarch. "Just see how much of home she could conjure up."

"Well…we're in District Thirteen. We live here now," says Delly.

"That's what those people have been saying. But it makes no sense. Why aren't we home?" asks Peeta.

Delly bites her lip, "There was…an accident. I miss home badly, too. I was only just thinking about those chalk drawings we used to do on the paving stones. Yours were so wonderful. Remember when you made each one a different animal?"

"Yeah; Pigs and cats and things," Peeta says. "You said about an accident?"

I can see the sheen of sweat on Delly's forehead as she tries to work around the question. "It was bad. No one…could stay," she says haltingly.

"Hang in there, girl," Haymitch says.

"You're doing well so far," Effie says.

"But I know you're going to like it here, Peeta. The people have been really nice to us. There's always food and clean clothes, and school's much more interesting," says Delly.

"Why hasn't my family come to see me?" Peeta asks.

"They can't." Delly's tearing up again. "A lot of people didn't get out of Twelve. So we'll need to make a new life here. I'm sure they could use a good baker. Do you remember when your father used to let us make dough girls and boys?"

"There was a fire," Peeta says suddenly.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Twelve burned down, didn't it? Because of her," says Peeta angrily, "Because of Katniss!" He begins to pull on the restraints.

"Oh, no Peeta; It wasn't her fault," says Delly.

"Did she tell you that?" he hisses at her.

"It's happening again" Effie says, panicking.

"Get her out of there," says Plutarch. The door opens immediately and Delly begins to back toward it slowly.

"She didn't have. I was-" Delly begins.

"Because she's lying! She's a liar! You can't believe anything she says! She's some kind of mutt the Capitol created to use against the rest of us!" Peeta shouts.

"No, Peeta. She's not a-" Delly tries again.

"Don't trust her, Delly," says Peeta in a frantic voice.

"I did, and she tried to kill me. She killed my friends, my family. Don't even go near her! She's a mutt!"

A hand reaches though the doorway, pulls Delly out, and the door swings shut. But Peeta keeps yelling. "A mutt! She's a stinking mutt!"

Not only does he hate me and wants to kill me, he no longer believes I'm human. It was less painful being strangled.

"Oh, Katniss" Effie says, her eyes reflecting a bit of what I was feeling.

Around me the recovery team members scribble like crazy, taking down every word. Haymitch and Plutarch grab my arms and propel me out of the room. They lean me up against a wall in the silent hallway, but I know Peeta continues to scream behind the door and the glass.

"I can't stay here anymore," I say numbly, "If you want me to be the Mockingjjay, you'll have to send me away."

"Will do, but first I have some news for you" Haymitch pulls the device from his pocket, earning a raised eyebrow from Plutarch.

Just by seeing it told me all I needed to know, "She messaged back."

"About a few minutes ago" says Haymitch, and then turns to Plutarch, "Send word to the usual crew when we do those meetings."

"And what will this meeting consist of?" Plutarch asks, still looking at the device in Haymitch's hands.

"It's about time I introduce someone who's been giving us Intel on the Capitol," Haymitch says, "It's time I introduce you guys to who I call the Hidden Mockingjay."

* * *

Well that's it for the second chapter, hope you guy's are enjoying it so far

Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

I'm glad people are enjoying it so far, I was worried at first since it's my first time writing for the Hunger games

Here's the next chapter, enjoy

I don't own The Hunger games Trilogy.

* * *

Chapter 3

We were all gathered in command, some wondering why the sudden urgency, others seeming curious. Coin hadn't arrived yet, but it was probably because she hadn't been informed.

The people who had appeared so far were Plutarch, Fulvia, Effie, a group from 12 that includes Haymitch and Gale, Leevy and Greasy Sae. Finnick and Beetee were there as well. Finnick's transformation since getting Annie back was something. His earlier incarnations-the decadent Capitol heartthrob I met before the Quell, the enigmatic ally in the arena, the broken young man who tried to help me hold it together-these have been replaced by someone who radiates life. Finnick's real charms of self-effacing humor and an easygoing nature are on display for the first time.

Haymitch welcomes everyone, until Coin finally appears.

"Well Haymitch, it seems you've got something to tell us; something you've been keeping to yourself for quite some time" Coin says.

"Indeed. And that's precisely why I only now have decided to share. The less people knew, the better we were protected in case she was captured" Haymitch started.

"Who is this person?" Boggs asks.

"She is the starter of the rebels who live in the Capitol; the one who disapproved on how the Capitol was run, and gathered supporters that live in the Capitol. Obviously, being part of the capitol also gave her connections that Snow couldn't possibly expect" Haymitch says.

"How can you trust that she's pretending to be on our side and not tell Snow about us" Gale says angrily; a couple of the people of the room agreed with him.

"Because if it weren't for her connections, the rescue team who went to get the victors would be dead right now" this shut everyone up.

"What do you mean?" Coin asks. She didn't share the anger some of the people were showing, just curiosity.

"Her sister, and a friend of hers, is part of the shooting squad in the capitol. They are the heads who run and give orders to fire. They were the ones who were able to nullify the guns from shooting while you guys escaped, not because President Snow let you guys rescue them. The moment the announcement for rescue was announced, I immediately contacted her, who she immediately contacted her sister. The system was already down, but she knew that a backup system was going to be placed soon. While Katniss and Finnick went live, they wired, and misdirected certain parts to the computer in order to prevent shooting once the area returned to power" Haymitch explains.

I look at Gale and Boggs. Boggs shows understanding, but Gale still shows hostility.

"That doesn't really mean she's on our side" Gale continues.

"I've known her for 8 years; I know what type of person she is. And if you won't appreciate help, then how about you appreciate sacrifice; both her parents and cousins had been killed the moment they were discovered to be part of the rebellion. She, her brother, and her cousins kids managed to get out, but not without killing some in the process; those kids now have blood on their hands" Haymitch growls out.

The room is now quiet; everyone in this room, except maybe a select few, understands loss.

"So what do you propose we do about it?" Coin asks.

"She'll explain and answer anything you wish to know; she knows everything of every district, and as of now she has spies in district two. It's going to be hard to crack it" Haymitch says.

"By explaining and answering, do you mean you'll call her?" Plutarch asks.

"By explaining and answering, she'll be picked up and brought here; she is currently in District 12's woods, where a cabin lies" at this Haymitch looks at me.

"How did this person mange to get to 12 if she's from the capitol" one of Coins people asked.

"She's been traveling on foot, along with the kids, since the Quell. They only reason why she hasn't made it here yet is because one of the kids sprained her foot and it's taking a long time to recover. Otherwise I would say they would have been here two weeks ago" Haymitch says.

"Look, she never wanted to know a thing about anything happening here in district 13 on the off chance they were captured, and tortured the way those three were" by those three he meant Peeta, Joanna, and Annie, "You can't get information if you don't have it."

"Makes sense, I suppose she's taken an extra precaution when she contacts you?" Coin asks.

"Yes, she makes sure to talk to her contacts before talking to me. It's how I knew about the incoming on district 8, along with getting district thirteen information of possible survivors in district 12. She was able to tell us how to crack through Beetee's impressive firewall in order to show to the capitol the propos. As of right now, she got the information on what torture's went on with those three," Haymitch raises the wireless phone, "It doesn't give a cure, but with this information, we can help them recover better than error and trial."

"I can print it out, and bring them to the recovery team" Beetee says.

"Excellent" Haymitch gives the device to him.

"You've made your point Haymitch. We'll dispatch a team to gather them" Coin says.

"It would be best to bring me and Katniss along. Me since she'll know me and Katniss so she'll know that the rebellion is still continuing" says Haymitch.

"May I suggest brining the camera crew along as well? We can use it to show how even the capitol has some rebels within" Plutarch says.

"I wouldn't recommend that; the ones they don't know that are still in the capitol the better. Most of the rebels had escaped to either District 8 or 11. I'm sure you all noticed in increase in population there after the Quarter Quell? Only the ones that were deep rooted in Snows mansion, work force, or armory remained" Haymitch says.

Plutarch looked like he wanted to say something, but Coin beat him to it, "I agree with Haymitch. Unlike our propos before, which was to encourage the rebellion in the Districts, we want to preserve the lives of those spies. Showing a video of them would increase security, and possibly get them killed. The team that will retrieve them will be the ones who retrieved the victors, along with yourself and our Mockingjay; I'm pretty sure the rescue team will want to express their gratitude to her."

Boggs nodded at that, but Gale was just expressionless.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I want the retrieval team, along with Katniss and Haymitch to retrieve the ones that escaped the Capitol who are currently residing in district 12. Haymitch, make sure you inform your friend so she doesn't attempt to attack or react violently of any kind" Coin announces.

"I already have, I'll say the code that will let her know that she's in no danger so there won't be any accidents" Haymitch says.

Everyone was dismissed after that. Haymitch waved his hands to have Gale, Boggs, myself, and Effie follow him.

Once we reached the research room where Beetee had been originally, he started talking, "Okay, so this is how it works. Once we reach district 12, me, Katniss, Gale, and Boggs will go on ground. We can't land anywhere near the woods, so wherever you guys landed when you went to do the propos should be fine. Effie, stay in contact with me while you're airborne. I know it's not your style, but right now we need people who she will trust better. She's watched you over the past couple of games, and although I never believed her, she told me you were the few capitol people who were actually compassionate and smart" Haymitch says.

This earns a surprise from the group, but more shock from Effie, "that's what she said?"

"That girl's been watching the games since she was six. She's watched every districts escort, and have never once commented about them, except you. She's one of those people who believe that if you don't have anything good to say, it's better not to say them. So when she commented about you, it was only whatever positive thing that came to mind. I was drunk at the time to believe that she was serious or think straight for that matter, but you've proved her words to be correct" Haymitch says.

"I'm already starting to like her" Effie says.

"So are we in agreement?" Haymitch asks. Everyone nods.

"Good, now let's clear out and prepare for whatever. I'll see you all tomorrow" and all of us leave.

While I was leaving, Gale lightly taps on my shoulder, "Hey Catnip, want to go hunting?"

My immediate response was to say no, but I still wanted to get out after the outburst of Peeta stating I was a 'Mutt'. My chest felt tight just thinking about it.

"Sure" I follow Gale to the armory, and by the time we arrive, the guards have already gotten our old weapons, as well as knives and a burlap sack that's meant for a game bag ready. I suppose Gale had mentioned to them ahead of time about it. The two hour limit is still placed, but I'll take that to having time outside for the time being.

We go outside into the large, fenced-in training area beside the woods. Guards open the well-oiled gates without comment. We move through the woods until the view of the fence has been obscured. In a small clearing, we pause and drop back our heads to bask in the sunlight. I turn in a circle, my arms extended at my sides. Revolving slowly so as not to set the world spinning.

We hunt, like in the old days; Silent, needing no words to communicate, because here in the woods we move as two parts of one being.

Instead of hunting though, Gale and I just keep walking, until we see a ruin, with water underneath, and open squares without windows. We move to sit close to it. I actually don't mind the silence; it makes me feel like everything is okay between us, like how we were before.

"I don't know how to feel about helping someone from the Capitol, nor do I understand why she would just abandon a life in the Capitol to rebel. It confuses me and frustrates me" Gale says.

I can understand, even if I don't agree with him. I had gotten attached to my prep team, even if there no longer around, and met those from the capitol. Most would have had horrors if they were to live the way everyone in district 13 did.

"I can't say I understand myself, but I trust Haymitch's judgement on this, especially since she's been giving us inside help. I guess once we meet her we'll get a better idea of her. If she can help us with district 2, then we'll be able to go after the capitol" I say. I can't give him answers since I don't know them myself.

We stay quiet for a few minutes longer, until Gale speaks again, "I hate owing people, especially those from the capitol; it gives me a bad taste in my mouth."

I take a good look at Gale; hatred and vengeance is filled in him, and destruction is what awaits all of it.

He looks at me back, "Doesn't it bother you?"

I wish I could say that it does, but the truth is it didn't; not after with my prep team, or with Effie, or with Cinna, or with Peeta's prep team and Portia. They were all from the capitol, but still were punished because they were associated because of their involvement with us.

"No. My prep team looked after me. My designer was beaten in front of me by peacekeepers when I was put in the launcher for the hunger games a second time. He's dead now. They were killed because of their involvement with me even though they were part of the Capitol. And they weren't part of the rebels. I don't see why someone who did rebel from the capitol would make me uncomfortable" I say.

Gale looks more frustrated, but doesn't say anything else. It must be hard thinking it's us verses the Capitol, then realize the only reason why you're still alive was because of the help by a Capitol citizen.

"Come on, our time is almost up" getting up, we begin our track back.

Before we split to head to our compartments, Gale turns to me again, "any progress with Peeta?"

I'm surprised that he asked, but all that does is remind me about what I'd seen earlier; the accusations, the fury in his eyes, and what he thinks of me.

"He doesn't even think I'm human anymore; he sees me as a mutt" and that tightness in my chest from before returns tenfold; despite my resistance, I begin to sob.

Gale just puts his arms around me, and I lean my head on his shoulder; he lets me sob without saying a word.

* * *

There we go. I am trying to make Gale seem hard on revenge, but not too blind or heartless.

What did you guys think though? Criticism is welcomed as it helps me improve as a writer

Cheers


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter

Glad it's so far enjoyable, Still trying to keep it slightly close to Cannon.

Enjoy

Don't own the hunger games Trilogy.

* * *

Chapter 4

The night hadn't been my friend. Even with gripping the pearl Peeta gave me during the Quarter Quell, I still woke up due to the nightmares; the outburst Peeta had yelled about me gave a new set of them.

Today we were going to be leaving around noon to get Haymitch's friend. I make my way to the armory to suit up. Since we were heading out into the field, I needed to be in my Mockingjay suit no matter how small the chances are for a fight, the one Cinna designed. I strap the sheath, that are divided into three cylinders of arrows, to my back; right side, fire, left side, explosive, centre, regular. I shouldn't need them, but better safe than sorry.

Not long, Boggs shows up to escort me down to the Airborne Division. There's the series of loud clicks. The elevator comes to a slight pause and then begins to move laterally to the left. The clicks resume. We drop down again briefly, and the doors open on the Hangar.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to the travel to get here" I say.

"I live here, and I'm still not use to it" Boggs says, and I'm sure I saw a slight smile on his face.

We walk towards one of the smaller hovercrafts. I mount the stairs to find Effie, Gale, Haymitch, and the rest of the rescue team, along with the pilot, already inside, "Am I the last one?"

"Not by much sweetheart" Haymitch says.

There's a warning of the upcoming takeoff and I strap myself into a seat next to Gale, facing off with Haymitch and Effie. We glide through a maze of tunnels that opens out onto a platform. The elevator device lifts the craft slowly up through the levels. All at once we're outside in a large field surrounded by woods. Then we rise off the platform and become wrapped in clouds.

The ride to District 12 is short, and it's where we landed last time; the Meadow. I look at Haymitch; the last time I had come here, he couldn't come without 'a bottle'. Looking at him now though, he's shaking a bit, but looks determined. Is meeting this person really making a huge difference in him overcoming his demons?

After about five minutes in, I wish I had something to distract me from the sorrow that was coming back. Despite coming here twice, the pain doesn't seem to lessen.

Gale doesn't look any better than I do about returning back here. Once I, Haymitch, Boggs, and Gale get off the aircraft, Effie states to keep the earpieces in at all times, and that she'll let us know of anything should she spot something. Only two others get off the aircraft with us, while the rest stay with Effie as the hovercraft raises back up.

The two choose to stay in the location of the Meadow, while I and Gale begin to lead the group to the woods, where the cabin would be located.

"Why would she choose to stay in the woods instead of the victor's villages houses?" Boggs asks.

"Because there was a chance that the houses may have been bugged, even if no one is here anymore; she didn't want to risk flipping them off of her location" Haymitch responds.

Were silent after that as we proceed to the fence where behind them were the woods. Even though the electric current no longer runs through them, it's still a habit to go underneath that broken part of the fence. Haymitch doesn't bother and just cuts it up, making it so we just walk through them.

At this point we were trying to be quiet, whether to not scare his friend, or because we were cautious, I'm not sure. As we get closer to where the lake and cabin is located, a snap of a twig is suddenly heard. We freeze for a moment, until the sounds of retreating footsteps follow. This causes us all to start chasing after those footsteps.

As the footsteps get louder, we get a better visual in front of us. Looking up, we see a boy, with a sheath and bow, running. He's fast, but we were slowing catching up to him.

"Wait" I call out, but he just keeps running.

Once were almost neck to neck with him, Gale jumps forward to pin him down.

The boy struggles to get off, but Gale is just too big and strong, "Hey, relax; were not here to hurt you."

"You're making that hard to believe" the boy snaps back.

"Gale, get off of him. Kid, do you recognize me at all?" Haymitch says. Gales gets off of him.

The boy stands up, and begins to pat himself off. He looks up, but it's not at Haymitch; it's at me.

"It's you. She said that a group of people were coming today to pick us up, but we had to be careful in case the airplane bombers showed up" the boy says.

"Can you take us to your family; I swear were here to help" I say.

The boy looks hesitant for a second, but starts to walk towards where I know the cabin and lake is.

"We got here two weeks ago. The forest is nice, kind of like homes forest, until my sister injured her foot. She's still limping with it. Although we needed to get moving, there wouldn't be any shelter to travel. We couldn't carry her, so we had to stay. Fortunately, there are plenty of animals and berry trees, along with eating roots, and eggs here, so food hasn't been a problem" The boy begins to talk.

"You know how to hunt" Gale suddenly asks.

"Since I was five; my mother's cousin taught me. We both enjoy the quietness the woods give us. Back at the capitol we had to hide our hunting things to prevent the peacekeepers from taking them whenever we would head out" the boy explained.

"Your mother's cousin knows how to hunt?" Gale asks.

"Anything that has to do with something physical, she knows; hunting, rock climbing, tree climbing, swimming, running, and so forth" the boy says.

"She left you to hunt on your own?" I ask with an edge in my voice.

"I keep a tracker on me, so she knows I'm alright. If I leave out of the radius where the tracker can't track me, then she gets worried" he just responds back like it's no big deal.

"That's still no reason to let you hunt by yourself" Gale says.

"I've been hunting by myself since I was 8. Even though she would still be with me since proper age is 16 there, she would not lift a hand to help me in order for me to get the experience. Apart from school, the kids life is boring if you're not into makeup, or whatever they are interested in" the boy says.

That keeps every quiet to ponder the kids words.

We've reached view of the lake. On closer observation, there was someone swimming in it.

"Mona, the people you were talking about are here" the boy yells out.

This causes the splashing to stop, and as we get closer, we see it's a woman.

She climbs over to the edge to get out; she's in black shorts that reach to her knees and a blue sports top that go past her hips.

When she gets out, I'm surprised to see how normal she looks. She looks about 5'4, with tanned skin. A bit of hair could be seen growing on her skin, along with a couple of visible scars. She has dark brown eyes, with an oval face and rather thin eyebrows. Her build was slim, but pure muscle. The only thing that told me she was from the Capitol was the wavy violet hair, with red streaks in it. It wasn't even a wig, but her colored hair. When she turned to the side, I notice my mockingjay symbol tattooed on her upper left arm.

"Mona, long time no see" Haymitch says.

"What's the one word that you think of me?" she says back, looking tense.

"Hidden" Haymitch says. This causes her to relax.

She looks at all of us, looking curious. The look doesn't feel on edge or guarded, just observant, like she's looking at something new.

"Sami, please tell everyone in the cabin to pack everything. We'll be leaving today" Sami just nods, and runs toward the cabin.

Once Sami heads inside, she turns to us, or more specifically towards Haymitch.

"Typical, the first time I see you in months, and it's you doing something physical" Haymitch says.

She observes him for a bit before speaking, "Have you finally quit drinking?"

"More like I've been forced to stop; they have a strict rule of no alcohol in district 13" Haymitch grumbles out.

"I am already starting to like it" she says.

As she says this, she starts walking towards us, stopping in front of Haymitch. Then she surprises us all when she gives Haymitch a hug while still wet from the lake.

What I notice, and surprises me, though, is that Haymitch isn't complaining about it. In fact, he returns the hug, not loosely, but tight, and not minding that he's getting wet in the process.

After they let go, she turns towards us, "My name is Mona blueprint. My brother and second cousins are inside. Follow me" she starts towards the cabin and we follow her inside.

The place looks different than the last time I was here. Some of the broken places of the cabin seem fixed, and some sort of dish, connected to a laptop, seemed to be set up. A couple of weapons, including a bow and arrows, were placed on the side. The table had carrying bags. The people inside stopped what they were doing, and stood up.

"Everyone, this is my brother Omar Blueprint. He was an architect back at the Capitol, and a genius in computers. The tall boy here is Khodor. He was studying technology to invent devices. The girl lying down by the fireplace is Delal. She wants to be a doctor, and was taking advance courses to improve her chances at being one. The youngest one here that you've met is Sami. He's too young to go into anything specific, but I've taught him everything when it comes to hunting and the woods. He's also very active like me" Mona explained.

I looked at each one of them, and couldn't help but be surprised on how all of them seemed perfectly normal, like no alternation had been done to them.

Omar looked to be 5'11. He looked similar to his sister with his face and brown eyes, but he had stub hair growing on his chin and lip. His build was also slim, but broader than his sisters. He was wearing a dark grey long sleeve with black pants. His hair was dark brown.

The one named Khodor looked to be more than 6 feet. He had a more circular face than oval, with light brown hair and light brown eyes. He had a red shirt on with light blue long jean shorts.

The girl named Delal, who was lying down near the fireplace, looked to be 5'5. She also had an oval face, but dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She had a brown sweater with black pants on.

The boy named Sami looked like an exact replica of his brother; He appeared to be 4'8. His hair was also light brown, with light brown eyes. He had on a green sweater, with brown pants on.

"Is she the one who injured her foot?" Haymitch's voice breaks me out of my thought process.

"Yes. At first I thought it was just a sprain. Now I think it's possibly broken. I'm worried that it's healing incorrectly if that's the case" Mona says. She had changed into drier clothes as we all settled in. She now sported a dark grey long sleeve (similar to her brothers) with black sport pants.

"What is that you have over there" Boggs pointed towards the thing that was connected to the laptop.

"A satellite dish; we've been using it as a way to detect those in hovercrafts, and a way to track ourselves when were not in the same room" Omar replies.

Just as he said that, a beep noise was appearing on the lap top.

He moved towards it as Gale asked, "What's that noise?"

"Something is approaching in the air, and it's moving at an alarmingly fast pace. Everyone, make sure everything's been packed. Mona, here" he passed a device to her.

She quickly went to the weapons, and strapped her sheath at her back, along with the bow.

I was about to ask what she was doing, until I heard Effie's voice in my ear, "Everyone, planes from district two is heading towards district twelve."

* * *

There we go

How was that? Hope it keeps it entertaining.

Please let me know of any criticism you guys wish to share

Cheers


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it.

I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, you get to know more about the new characters that joined.

Enjoy

I do not own the Hunger games Trilogy

* * *

Chapter 5

For just a moment I froze. For a moment I could remember the planes that had attacked in district 8. For a moment I thought I was back in district 8 with the bombing, and screaming for help for the people burning in the hospital. Then a beeping noise snaps me back to the cabin.

Omar and Mona had been talking, something I missed during my flashback, then he passes her a device, and she sprints out of the cabin.

Before I'm even conscious of it, I am following her. I was struggling to not get left behind as we ran; she was really fast for someone from the capitol.

We kept running straight through the woods, and then Mona stops. She suddenly turns and climbs a high tree. I follow right after her until we reach the highest point of that tree.

"There's two coming up fast, get ready" she says. Before I could even ask, I see her pulling an arrow from her sheath, and find myself pulling one of the explosive arrows out of my sheath, following her actions.

I follow her aim to the sky, even though there isn't anything there yet.

"Wait for my command and just hold it there" she says. I just keep my hold, aiming at the blank sky.

We wait for a few seconds, hearing nothing but air flowing around us. And then…

"Now!" she and I release the arrows at the same time. As the arrows continue to fly through the empty sky, a second later we see the planes, making contact with our arrows.

Both of them explode, causing them to land near the fences; in an explosion destroys the fences.

"How did you know they would be there?" I ask.

"With this" she held up the device her brother had given her earlier, "it showed the planes location, thus all I had to do was time it. You're really good with that bow of yours though; better than what the games showed."

I try to push the thoughts of the games away from my mind at the mention of them. She seems to realize what she said, and suggested that we climb back down since there's no more approaching.

As we climb back down, I hear Gales voice, "Katniss!"

"Over here Gale!" I yell back as we reached the ground.

He finally reaches us, and gives me a look over, "are you alright? I heard an explosion as I was trying to get to your location. Why did you just bolt out?"

"The explosion was from the two aircrafts that were looking for us. Katniss helped me out in destroying them, but we have got to get out of here before they choose to send more" Mona responds to Gales question.

Gale looks at her, and when I turn to look as well, I realize that her sheath has two spaces; a left and a right.

"Your arrows have explosives in them?" I ask.

"Yeah, they do; one side normal, the other side to explode with contact. My sister managed to smuggle them out for me and Sami before we had to leave" she says.

"To Sami, but he's just a child" I blurt out.

"He stopped being a child the moment he killed that peacekeeper that shot his mother" Mona said, her voice suddenly gone cold.

Silence for a moment, then Gale breaks it, "Let's get back. You right, we have to leave as soon as possible" and we begin to follow after him.

Once we head to the cabin, I had been slowly mulling over what Mona had said. Sami didn't look any older than ten, but she said that he killed a peacekeeper.

"Everything taken care of" Omar asks.

"Yeah, we got them. If all of you are ready, let's get going. Khodor, can you carry Dalal?" Mona asks.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" he responds as he gently gathers his sister in his arms; she whimpers quietly.

"Alright Haymitch, let's get to your aircraft" Mona says.

* * *

For the next while, Haymitch and Mona were leading, with me and Sami behind them. Omar, Khodor, with his sister in his arms, were in the middle, and Gale and Boggs were at the end.

We all stayed quiet as we walked, with the occasional whimper from Dalal.

I kept looking back and forth between Mona and Haymitch. Haymitch was usually tense and sarcastic with his actions, but he seemed to walk next to her as if it was the most natural thing to do. She would just look at him, sometimes give him a slight tug when walking to a direction, and make no noise in her walks.

"You shouldn't even bother trying to figure it out" I startle as I look to see Sami speaking.

He looks at me before continuing, "Well it's true; until you get to know her better, you won't get what kind of person she is."

That wasn't what I was trying to figure out, but I didn't bother to correct him. Instead I decide to ask some questions that had been bothering me, "Sami, how old are you?"

"I just turned 11 about a week or so ago" he answers.

"Mona said you killed a peacekeeper, is it true?" I ask, hesitantly this time.

He doesn't seem to be bothered by the question as he answers, "Yeah, arrow shot to the head. Those three didn't even notice my brother and sister coming behind them when they were stabbed through the neck."

This just brings a shock to my face, but he doesn't seem to notice as he continues, "My mom had just been killed and my dad grabbed one of them and pulled the helmet off before getting shot himself. I quickly shot my arrow between his eyes. While the two remaining were focusing on me, my brother and sister stabbed them with a sword through the neck; those suits aren't really protective if it isn't a bullet. After that, we went underground to meet up with Mona and Omar, but they were already heading our way, looking a bit bloodied. We escaped through underground, using our devices to mess with the signals of the peacekeepers. The Avoxes let us go, knowing who we are. Ever since then, we've been traveling on foot, hunting, meeting the people in the Districts that had rebelled, getting help from some of them while we traveled, even destroying some of the aircrafts that hovered certain areas, until reaching here. This is the longest we had stopped since we left home."

It occurs to me after hearing Sami's story that while the Capitol was our enemy, the Capitol was still considered home to them. It was because of Snow that they were forced to leave. And that left me with thinking of something else; was it really the Capitol that is our enemy, or is it Snow?

No more words are said as we leave the woods, and we head to the Meadow where the other two soldiers are.

"Effie, were here. Please bring down the plane so we can leave" Haymitch speaks through the Microphone.

Five minutes later, the aircraft lands and we all get on. There's a warning as we fasten ourselves, me sitting next to Haymitch, and across Effie, as the plane rises.

"Hope everyone is alright. After the warning for those two planes disappeared, I had thought of the worst" Effie says.

"None of us got hurt thanks to your warning; were all fine Effie" I say.

Effie smiles as she looks at the new people, then her eyes go wide when she spots Mona.

"I know you; you were declared the youngest person to ever qualify for the Capitol games. Not only qualify, but get first place every year since you joined!" Effie exclaims.

Mona smiles at that, "I see you did your research Effie. My name is Mona Blueprint. See Haymitch, didn't I say she was one of the more intelligent escorts from the capitol?"

Haymitch just grunts at this, but I can see a small twitch forming at his lips.

A whimper causes everyone to remember that one of the kids are injured, "Sorry, it's just you can only ignore the pain for so long before it chooses to surprise you again" Dalal said.

"I'm sorry dear. Once were in district thirteen, we'll have all of you checked to make sure no diseases, or hidden injuries will hinder you" Effie says in a soft voice.

"I appreciate that Effie, thank you" Mona rest of the flight was quiet.

* * *

Once we make it back to district thirteen, the guards begin to approach us, but Haymitch growls at them, "These people need to head to the hospital for a checkup. One of the kid's ankles is broken."

"We were ordered to bring them to command as soon as everyone returned" the guards say.

"Then tell Coin from me that they are in no condition to be in command until they've been checked up; two ships from district two had flown towards us, and if it weren't for their technology, we may have been blown to bits" Boggs says.

The guards nod, and leave us.

"Thanks Boggs, I don't think I would have been able to hold myself if they had pushed it" Haymitch says.

Boggs nods, "I'm going to go to Coin myself to explain what happened, you take them to the hospital" Boggs makes his way towards command, along with the other five, leaving only Gale with us.

"Haymitch, can we get out now?" Mona says, leaving the aircraft.

"You can, but leave all your weapons here. Don't you worry, Boggs will make sure that your things are not touched by anyone else" Haymitch says.

They all hesitate for a moment, before Mona and Sami unsheathe their bows and arrows, along with a sword. Khodor just removes the sword and gun that appears to be one from a peacekeeper. Omar also dropped peacekeepers gun. Dalal had just dropped her sword.

We follow Haymitch to the hospital. I look for my mother, only being able to trust her with them.

"I think I'll also head to command. I'll let you know what they talk about once I'm done there and return here. Will you be staying at the hospital tonight?" Gale asks.

I hadn't thought about it, but it made me realize that I had indeed been deciding to stay here.

"Yes, I'll be staying here. But Gale, please be careful of what you say; I get the feeling that Coin is still a bit distrustful of them" I say.

"I'm still a bit weary myself, but I heard a bit from what that little boy was saying to you; it's giving me something to think about, something I didn't even bother to think about before. I want to talk to you about it afterwards" Gale says.

I nod, but before I can continue towards the hospital, Gale gives me a firm hug, one I return back, before he heads off.

Once I find my mom, and introduce her to the five from the Capitol, it takes her a minute to place them. She guides them into an examination room to assess their injuries. I plant myself on a bench, next to Haymitch, waiting for her verdict. Effie decides to check up on Peeta and see if there's any improvement with him. The thought of his yells still cause my chest to squeeze.

Although I had been avoiding it, it's only now that he's been corrupted that I can fully appreciate the real Peeta, even more than I would have if he'd died; The kindness, the steadiness, the warmth that had an unexpected heat behind it. Outside of Prim, my mother, and Gale, how many people in the world loved me unconditionally? The answer is none.

"Well there's some good news" Effie says as she approaches us, "Those notes that we received were indeed useful it seems. The only way to help him recover is to hijack him back. In other words, bringing up the distorted memories of you, and then give him a big dose of a calming drug, like morphling. They've only tried it with one memory. The tape of the two of you in the cave, when you told him that story about getting Prim the goat."

"Any improvements?" I ask.

"Prim says that he lost the ability to speak for several hours. He went into some sort of stupor. When he came out, the only thing he asked about was the goat" Effie says sadly. That just caused my heart to drop a bit more than it already had for Peeta.

We wait for my mother until she comes out.

"How are they?" Haymitch is the first to ask, with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Apart from the girl, whose ankle is indeed broken, they have nothing but a couple of scratches on their bodies, and a bit of malnutrition. That woman though has a bunch of scars on her back. The only recent new injury I could tell is a bullet wound on her left arm, which appeared to go through cleanly" this causes Haymitch to stiffen.

"But other than that, they are slightly malnourished. If you wish to come inside, you may" Haymitch nods at this as he enters without a word.

Effie excuses herself, while my mother and I stand alone.

"Are you okay Katniss?" my mother asks.

I want to say no I'm not fine, that everything is wrong. I want to blame everything on Snow and head to the Capitol right now, but all I say is, "Effie told me about what their trying to do with Peeta."

"Yes, those notes actually helped on what they did to him, so we can try to reverse the effects. Apart from waiting for all of the venom to leave his bloodstream, I think the reverse hijacking may get him to fight those relapses, and begin to distinguish between what's real and what's not" my mother says.

"How do you know that they will work, or it won't just make it worse for him" I say with an edge. It's not her fault, but I can't help the anger that's bubbling inside of me.

She remains calm, despite my tone of voice; however, what she says starts to spark a bit of hope in me, "because we've managed to get him to believe that you're not a mutt."

* * *

And there we go, how was it?

Feedback is always welcome.

Any opinions are also grateful

Cheers


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone

So this has some of my own work and some from the original Mockingjay book.

I hope for those who are following are enjoying the story so far.

Enjoy

Don't own the hunger games trilogy.

* * *

Chapter 6

A few hours later, I, Haymitch, Effie, and Mona head to command, along with everyone else. Even though my mother had insisted for Mona to rest for the day, she had refused, saying that she needed to share her information as soon as possible.

Everyone was quiet in the room. Mona chose to stand in the front, making sure all eyes were on her. Coin seemed quite interested in what she had to say.

"First off, I would like to thank you madam president for sending a rescue team. We might have taken longer, or not even made it here, if you hadn't sent them" Mona waves to the crew who came to twelve with us.

"It is I who should be thanking you. It seems a lot of our success has been because of your spies in the Capitol. While I do not understand why you chose to defect, you are more than welcome here, you and your family" Coin says, keeping a calm look.

Nodding, Mona gets right into the meeting, "This war is drawing closer to a close. Have all the districts together formed an alliance to face Snow and his men of peacekeepers?"

"We still have district two left. Haymitch said something about you having spies there" Boggs answers.

Nodding, she begins her explanation.

District 2 is a large district, as one might expect, composed of a series of villages spread across the mountains. Each was originally associated with a mine or quarry, although now, many are devoted to the housing and training of Peacekeepers. None of this would present much of a challenge, since the rebels have 13 airpower on their side, except for one thing: At the center of the district is a virtually impenetrable mountain that houses the heart of the Capitol's military. The mountain, which had been nicknamed the 'Nut' was established directly after the Dark Days, when the Capitol had lost 13 and was desperate for a new underground stronghold. They had some of their military resources situated on the outskirts of the Capitol itself-nuclear missiles, aircraft, troops-but a significant chunk of their power was now under an enemy's control. From the air, the Nut appeared to be just another mountain with a few entrances on its faces. But inside were vast cavernous spaces where slabs of stones had been cut, hauled to the surface, and transported down slippery narrow roads to make distant buildings. There was even a train system to facilitate transporting the miners from the Nut to the very center of the main town in District 2.

People of 2 swallowed the Capitol's propaganda more easily than the rest of us, embraced their ways. But for all that, at the end of the day, they were still slaves.

"Some of them have decided to join with the rebels, but because two is so closely watched, they cannot simply leave and join. I managed to connect with some of them during my travels to the Districts on off seasons, thus gaining me quite a fair number of friends there. They may have been the best off than most of the districts, but it didn't mean they had it any easy. The victors in particular there stated their distain once they realized what being a victor truly meant. It would be best to get them to join us rather than destroy them" Mona said.

"And why would that be better? We'll never be able to trust them again" Gale responds.

"The Majority of the workers are citizens from two" Mona says calmly, "They should have a chance to surrender."

"Well, that's a luxury we weren't given when they firebombed Twelve, but you're all so much cozier with the Capitol" says Gale. Mona's face looks like someone slapped her, "We watched children burn to death and there was nothing we could do!"

Mona takes a deep breath, and begins to talk, "The only one who has a right to decide this is the ones who aren't biased. And what I mean by that is those who have been on both sides" Gale looks like he's going to retort, but Mona seems to have lost her patience with him, "No, you've never personally been to the capitol nor have you ever spoken to the citizens there. It's not black and white where it's the Districts vs the Capitol; there's a grey spot and that grey spot is Snow and his men of Peacekeepers. I won't vote if it'll give you a peace of mind, but the only ones who should make this choice is them" Mona pointed towards me, Haymitch, Finnick, and Beetee, "as victors, they on more than one occasion have been to the capitol, and spoken with the citizens. They know who the real enemy is, which you seem to be forgetting" her eyes harden on Gale.

Gale looks like he was fuming, but Coin decides to intervene by this point, "You said you're connected to some of the spies there; any chance you can contact them?"

"Yes, if it's possible, I propose we head to two tomorrow to begin finding the weakness of the Nut. I know where to meet one of my spies, and they can get us in without much of a resistance" Mona says.

"I'm sorry, but I can't authorize an untrained solider" Coin says.

Mona just shrugs, "Then today let me do your solider test. I can assure you that I'm better fit than most of your soldiers. I'll even do a health test if it's to your satisfaction."

A laugh came from Haymitch, "madam president, if there's one thing you should ever believe from me, believe this; this girl was number one from the age 16 to now in those capitol games, and she never had to take drugs for it. She's in better shape than any solider here, even if they are more experienced. Test her."

Coin seems to ponder for a moment, then comes to a decision, "very well, Boggs, take her to the Block, explain what is required of her, and test her immediately. Any particular weapon your fond of?"

"My bow and arrows, but I'm also sufficient in guns as well. I'm told my accuracy is flawless" Mona says.

"I don't doubt it; Gale told me you and Katniss sent those aircrafts crashing down. You have my approval and thanks" Coin says.

Afterwards, Boggs begins to lead Mona to where she would be tested, while everyone else is dismissed. As I was leaving, Gale catches up to me. I know he's still pretty angry with the spat that happened in command, but I couldn't agree with him to simply destroy the district without giving them a chance; were not Snow.

"I can't believe her. I should have known a Capitol Citizen would be like that, not understanding what we had to go through" Gale says.

I choose just to stay quiet, but it doesn't seem to work as Gale looks at me for an answer, "I think we need to ask her story. Why she chose to rebel, why she even cares? It may seem like nothing to you, but once you feel the luxury there, it's a lot to give up."

It's obviously not the answer he wanted to hear, and he just proceeds to move forward. I see Haymitch not to far in front and I catch up to him.

"Hey" I say.

"Yeah" he grumbles. It seems that what happened in the command room didn't have his approval.

"What's gotten you in this mood all of a sudden?" I ask.

"It's how your friend reacted to her sweetheart. He has a lot of anger, not that I blame him, but he's letting it cloud his judgement" Haymitch says. It's the first time I hear him complain about Gale. I'm in an agreement with Haymitch though; his judgement is being clouded.

But what Mona said is reminding me a little with what Haymitch said to me before entering the Quarter Quell.

 _Remember who the real enemy is._

Gale seems to think that anyone who is connected to the Capitol is an enemy, but when I think of enemy I don't think of the Capitol or District 2; I think of Snow.

I, of course, want us all to be united, but there's no way to forgive Snow for what he's done.

I look at Haymitch, and think perhaps he's worried about her, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Haymitch snorts at this, "She'll be more than fine; she'll get number one at that test like she does in all her physicals. I'm not worried about that," then he goes quiet and speaks in a quieter tone, "Katniss, once you are out there in district 2, stick to her and trust her judgement. She truly cares to stop this war without having to sacrifice the innocents."

I nod before we separate; despite everything so far, my mentor still is trying to keep me alive.

* * *

The next day when we gathered to head towards District two, I told Gale to stay where he was most needed. He wanted to come, but I could see I was tearing him away from his work with Beetee. In truth though, I really didn't want him to be around because his presence would make it even more difficult for me to reflect on Peeta.

Boggs was in charge of the group who were heading towards District two, and a lot of them were surprised when they saw Mona strapped in a solider outfit, with bows and arrows, joining us.

What Haymitch had said came true; she was fast, instinctive, and capable to follow orders. Apart from a bit of malnutrition, her health was cleared as perfect. Haymitch said something about in order to even be able to compete in the Capitol games; you needed to be in top shape and health.

When we arrive, Mona explains to us how things stand: The outer villages are in rebel hands, the town divided, and the Nut is as untouchable as ever. Its few entrances heavily fortified, its heart safely enfolded in the mountains.

Her spy turns out to be one of the victors of District two, as well as a commander; Lyme. Lyme takes us on a virtual tour of the Nut, its interior and fortifications, and recounts the failed attempts to seize. After that things stand the same for the next two weeks. I do whatever I can to help. Visit the wounded. Tape a short propos with my Camera crew. I'm not allowed in actual combat, but they invite me to the meetings of the status of the war, which is a lot more than they did in 13. It's better here; freer with no schedules on my arm and fewer demands on my time. For safety's sake, I'm relocated often, whether I am living aboveground in the rebel villages, or surrounding caves. During the day, I've been given clearance to hunt as long as I take a guard along and don't stray too far. The guard always seems to be Mona, which suits me just fine since Haymitch had wanted me to stick to her at all times.

In the thin, cold mountain air, I feel some physical strength returning, my mind clearing away the rest of the fogginess.

Mona remains in contact with Haymitch the entire time, and tells me that they were sending a team to help with the mountain. Beetee and some others would be coming, the brains of the operation.

I found that I like Mona. Her company is comfortable. She wasn't just a guard when she would come with me, but a hunting partner as well. We never really talk about our backgrounds; she said she would explain herself after we finally get a hold of two. I really didn't mind when she said that; we seem to be alike in a lot of ways.

Gale finds me when they arrive late one afternoon; I'm not surprised that he was on the list of the brains. I thought Beetee would bring him, not for his technological expertise, but in the hopes that he could somehow think of a way to ensnare a mountain.

I'm sitting on a log at the edge of my current village, plucking a goose with Mona. A dozen or so of the birds are piled at my feet, and six in front of hers. Great flocks of them have been migrating through here since I've arrived, and the pickings are easy. Without a word, Gale and Mona lock eyes, and then she gets up to leave while Gale takes her place. He begins to relieve a bird of its feathers. We're through about half when he says, "Any chance we'll get to eat these?"

"Yeah, most go to the camp kitchen, but they expect me to give a couple to whoever I'm staying with tonight," I say, "for keeping me."

"Isn't the honor of the thing enough?" he says.

"You'd think," I reply, "but word's gotten out that Mockingjays are hazardous to your health."

We pluck in silence for a while longer, and I could pretend that we are back in our woods, where we would hunt to provide for our families like before. For just a moment I feel content, then reality comes back when he says the one thing I have yet to reflect on, "I saw Peeta yesterday; through a glass."

And like that were back to how it was when I had returned from the hunger games.

* * *

There we go

I don't know if I cut it at a right place, but it seems the right time for it.

Hope it's readable, I know I hate it when I read a story and when it's so jumbled up I can't enjoy the plot.

Cheers

Reviews please


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone

So I didn't do too much changing with the book to this chapter, it just seemed right to keep it somewhat the same.

It's longer than my usual chapters so I hope everyone likes it.

Enjoy

I don't own the Hunger trilogy.

* * *

Chapter 7

I pause with my actions for a moment and look at Gale; he looks calm.

"What'd you think?" I ask.

"Something selfish," says Gale.

"That you don't have to be jealous of him anymore?" My fingers give a yank, and a cloud of feathers floats down around us.

"No. Just the opposite," Gale pulls a feather out of my hair, "I thought…I'll never compete with that. No matter how much pain I'm in." He spins the feather between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't stand a chance if he doesn't get better. You'll never be able to let him go. You'll always feel wrong about being with me."

"The way I always felt wrong kissing him because of you," I say.

"If I thought that was true, I could almost live with the rest of it" Gale says.

"It is true," I admit, "But so is what you said about Peeta."

Gale makes a sound of exasperation. Nonetheless, after we've dropped off the birds and volunteered to go back to the woods to gather kindling for the evening fire, I find myself wrapped in his arms.

"Didn't you kiss any other girl before me?" I say as I stare into the fire.

His lips brush the faded bruises on my neck, working their way to my mouth.

"Yes" he says before kissing me.

"Who did you kiss?" I ask before letting him kiss me again.

"Too many to remember; behind the school, on the slag heap, you name it," he says.

I shut my eyes and continue to kiss Gale. Despite what I feel for Peeta, this is when I accept deep down that he'll never come back to me. Even with the notes, he'll never be the same person I once knew.

Gale's touch and taste and heat remind me that at least my body's still alive, and for the moment it's a welcome feeling.

"So when did I become so special? When they carted me off to the Capitol?" I ask in between kisses.

"No about six months before that; right after New Year's. We were in the Hob, eating some slop of Greasy Sae's, and Darius was teasing you about trading a rabbit for one of his kisses. I realized…I minded," he tells me.

"Darius was just joking around," I say.

"Probably, although, you'd be the last to figure out if he wasn't," Gale tells me, "Take Peeta, take me, or even Finnick. I was starting to worry he had his eye on you, but he seems back on track now."

"You don't know Finnick if you think he'd love me," I say.

Gale shrugs, "I know he was desperate. That makes people do all kinds of crazy things."

I can't help thinking that's directed at me.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, the brains assemble to take on the problem of the Nut. I'm asked to the meeting, as well as Mona, although I don't have much to contribute.

While Beetee thinks he might be able to override certain computer systems, and there's some discussion of putting the handful of internal spies to use, no one has any real innovative thoughts.

As the afternoon drags on, and the talk of storming the entrances is repeated, Lyme finally bursts out, "The next person who suggests we take the entrances better have a brilliant way to do it, because you're going to be the one leading that mission!"

Gale, who wasn't able to sit still for the first bit of the conversation, had started pacing. It was only after that outburst that he speaks up, "Is it really so necessary that we take the Nut? Or would it be enough to disable it?"

"That would be a step in the right direction," Mona says, "What do you have in mind?"

"Think of it as a wild dog den," Gale continues, "You're not going to fight your way in. So you have two choices."

"Trap the dogs inside or flush them out" Mona continues his train of thought. She seemed to really be thinking about it.

"We've tried bombing the entrances," says Lyme, "they're set too far inside the stone for any real damage to be done."

"Not the entrances" Mona says as she raises her head to look at the mountains.

"Mountains?" Gale asks, then understands.

"Avalanche paths," says Beetee under his breath, "It'd be tricky. We'd have to design the detonation sequence with great care, and once it's in motion, we couldn't hope to control it."

"We don't need to control it if we give up the idea that we have to possess the Nut," says Gale, "only shut it down."

"So you're suggesting we start avalanches and block the entrances?" asks Lyme.

"That's it," says Gale, "Trap the enemy inside, cut off from supplies. Make it impossible for them to send out their hovercraft."

"You risk killing everyone inside. Look at the ventilation system. It's rudimentary at best. Nothing like what we have in thirteen. It depends entirely on pumping in air from the mountainsides. Block those vents and you'll suffocate whoever is trapped" Boggs says as he flips through the stack of blueprints of the Nut, frowning.

"They could still escape through the train tunnel to the square," says Beetee.

"Not if we blow it up," says Gale brusquely. His intent becomes clear. This is one of his death traps.

The implications of what Gale is suggesting settle quietly around the room.

And then….

"It seems you didn't understand when I said the only ones who would decide the fate of District 2 and the capitol would be the unbiased people; the victors of the hunger games" Mona says.

"There's no other option" Gale retorts.

"I'm in full agreement with the avalanche idea. I however am not with blowing up the train tunnel to the square. They are better useful on our side than dead for two reasons: we first get an additional alley, and second we are showing Snow that his terrain is falling. District two is a major for the Capitol; with them on our side, things will go smoothly" Mona says in a calm voice.

"Gale," I say, taking his arm and trying to speak in a reasonable tone, "The Nut's an old min. It'd be like causing a massive coal mining accident." Surely the words are enough to make anyone from 12 think twice about the plan.

"You don't know how those District Two people ended up in the Nut" I say, "They may have been coerced. They may be held against their will."

"Some are our own spies. Will you kill them too?" Mona asks.

"I would sacrifice a few, yes, to take out the rest of them," he replies.

Mona looks like she's going to say something, but Boggs speaks first, "You said we had two choices; to trap them or to flush them out. I say we try to avalanche the mountain, but leave the train tunnel alone; People into the square, where we'll be waiting for them."

"Heavily armed, I hope," Gale says, "you can be sure they'll be."

"Heavily armed, we'll take them prisoner," agrees Boggs.

"Beetee, bring Thirteen into the loop," Mona says, "let president Coin know what we've decided."

"She'll want to block the tunnel," says Gale with conviction.

"Yes, most likely, but you know, Peeta did have a point in his propos; about the dangers of killing ourselves off. I've been playing with some numbers, factoring in the casualties and the wounded and…I think it's at least worth a conversation," says Beetee.

* * *

Only a handful of people are invited to be part of that conversation, including Mona. Gale and I are released with the rest. I take him hunting so he can blow off some steam, but he's not talking about it; probably too angry with me for countering him.

The call does happen, a decision is made, and by evening I'm suited up in my Mockingjay outfit, with my bow slung over my shoulder and an earpiece that connects me to Haymitch in 13-just in case a good opportunity for a propo arises. We wait on the roof of the Justice Building with a clear view of our target.

Gale's plan exceeds anyone's expectations. Beetee was right about being unable to control the avalanches once they'd been set in motion. The mountainsides are naturally unstable, but weakened by the explosions, they seem almost fluid. Whole sections of the Nut collapse before our eyes, obliterating any sign that human beings have ever set foot on the place. We stand speechless, tiny and insignificant, as waves of stone thunder down the mountain, burying the entrances under tons of rock, raising a cloud of dirt and debris that blackens the sky, turning the Nut into a tomb.

"Katniss?" Haymitch's voice is in my earpiece. I try to answer back and find both of my hands are clamped tightly over my mouth, "Katniss!"

I vaguely notice Mona trying to remove my hands from my mouth, but there's only one thought going through my mind:

 _What did we just do?_

"Katniss! Are you there?" Haymitch continues to call into the mouth peace.

"Katniss, answer him" Mona shouts to me.

"Yes" I say.

"Get inside, just in case the Capitol tries to retaliate with what's left of its air force," he instructs.

As I get inside, descend the stairs, and then sit at the vase of one of the gigantic pillars in the great entrance hall, I remember how sick I was the day Peeta and I accepted the congratulations for winning the games.

Mona doesn't say a word as she sits down next to me, probably realizing the full damage of what we just did.

Boggs crouches down beside us, "we didn't bomb the train tunnel, and some of them will probably get out."

"And then we'll shoot them when they show their faces?" I ask. Mona scowls at my response.

"Only if we have to," he answers.

I can hear the gunfire starting, as the Peacekeepers are no doubt trying to fight their way in to rescue their comrades. Our own soldiers are being brought in to counter this.

"You're cold," he says, "I'll see if I can find a blanket." He goes before I can protest.

"Katniss" Mona starts, "When survivors begin to appear, make sure to prevent the soldiers' gunfire. If one starts, then the rest will begin to shoot until no one survives."

"Didn't you agree to have this executed?" I ask. Even though she had agreed to keep the train from being bombed, she no less agreed to the avalanche.

"And look how that turned out. I couldn't figure out how to control the Nut any more than the next person, but killing those that are indeed innocent isn't something I'm happy about. They're will be some that died during that attack, but any survivors must be spared if possible. As the mockingjay, you're capable to at least get the remaining survivors of district two with your presence" Mona says.

I don't know what she could expect me to do, and I'm about to voice it when Haymitch speaks in my earpiece.

"Katniss," Haymitch says.

"Still here," I answer.

"Interesting turn of events with Peeta this afternoon, thought you'd want to know," he says, "We showed him that clip of you singing 'The Hanging Tree. It was never aired, so the Capitol couldn't use it when he was being hijacked. He says he recognized the song."

For a moment, my heart skips a beat, "he couldn't Haymitch; he never heard me sing that song."

"Not you, your father. He heard him singing it one day when he came to trade at the bakery. Peeta was small, probably six or seven, but he remembered it because he was listening to see if the birds stopped singing," says Haymitch, "guess they did."

"Was I there?" I ask.

"Don't think so, but it's the first connection to you that hasn't triggered some mental meltdown," says Haymitch, "it's something, at least, Katniss."

Boggs returns and wraps the blanket around my shoulders, along with offering one to Mona. Everything about today just seemed to remind me of my dad, and I miss him so badly that it hurts.

* * *

The gunfire's really picking up outside. I don't know what Mona could expect of me as the soldiers head for the battle. I have no stomach for it, no heat in my blood. I wish Peeta was here-the old Peeta- because he would be able to articulate why it is so wrong to be exchanging fire when people, any people, are trying to claw their way out of the mountain.

Night falls quickly and with each minute, it becomes harder to imagine that anyone survived the assault on the Nut.

It's well after midnight when Cressida comes to attach a special microphone to my costume, "What's this for?" I ask. Mona's eyes begin to narrow.

Haymitch's voice comes on to explain, "I know you're not going to like this, but we need you to make a speech."

"A speech?" I say, immediately feeling queasy.

"I'll feed it to you line by line," he assures me, "you'll just have to repeat what I say."

"I guess they've given up on the mountains. By doing a speech about how the Nut's defeated, you might be able to get the rest of their forces to surrender" Mona concludes.

"You could save a lot of lives, Katniss," Haymitch says finally.

"All right, I'll give it a try," I tell him.

I stand outside at the top of the stairs, fully costumed, brightly lit, but with no visible audience to deliver my speech to. Mona stands next to me, gun in hand.

"Let's make this quick, your too exposed" Mona says.

My television crew indicates that they're ready, and I tell Haymitch to go ahead.

Before I could begin though, a pair of trains comes screeching into the train station side by side. As the doors slide open, people tumble out in a cloud of smoke they've brought from the Nut. They've come armed, as Gale predicted, but they've come wounded as well. The people begin to push out into the square, choking but defiantly waving their guns.

A young man staggers out from the station, one hand pressed against a bloody cloth at his cheek, the other dragging a gun. When he trips and falls to his face, I see the scorch marks down the back of his shirt, the red flesh beneath.

My feet fly down the steps and I take off running for him, "Stop!" I yell at the rebels, "Hold your fire!" The words echo around the square and beyond as the mike amplifies my voice. I'm nearing the young man, reaching the down to help him, when he drags himself up to his knees and trains his gun on my face; his eyes are crazed with pain and fear.

"Freeze," Haymitch's voice whispers in my ear. I follow his order, realizing that this is what all of District 2, all of Panem maybe, must be seeing at the moment.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you" his voice is barely comprehensible.

"I can't" I say. I should have been able to come up with thousands of reasons, but that's all I could say.

This leaves him perplexed, trying to make sense of my words. I experience my own confusion as I realize what I've said is entirely true, "I can't. That's the problem isn't it?" I lower my bow, "We blew up your mine. You burned my district to the ground. We've got every reason to kill each other. So do it. Make the Capitol happy. I'm done killing their slaves for them." I drop my bow on the ground and give it a nudge with my boot. It slides across the stone and comes to rest at his knees.

"I'm not their slave," the man mutters.

"I am," I say, "that's why I killed Cato…and he killed Thresh…and he killed Clove…and she tried to kill me. It goes around and around, and who wins? Not us. Not the districts, Always the Capitol. But I'm tired of being a piece in their Games."

"Keep talking, Tell them about watching the mountain go down," Haymitch insists.

"When I saw that mountain fall tonight, I thought… they've done it again; got me to kill you- the people in the districts. But why did I do it? District twelve and district two have no fight except the one the Capitol gave us," I sink on my knees before him, my voice low and urgent, "and why are you fighting with the rebels on the rooftops? With Lyme, who was your victor? With people, who were your neighbors, maybe even your family?"

"I don't know," he says, but he doesn't take the gun off me.

I rise and turn slowly in a circle, addressing the machine guns, "and you up there? I come from a mining town. Since when do miners condemn other miners to that kind of death, and then stand by to kill whoever manages to crawl from the rubble?"

"Who is the enemy?" whispers Haymitch.

"These people"-I indicate the wounded bodies on the square-"are not your enemy!" I whip back around to the train station, "the rebels are not your enemy! We all have one enemy, and it's the Capitol! This is our chance to put an end to their power, but we need every district person to do it!"

I reach out my hands to the man, to the wounded, to the reluctant rebels across Panem, "please! Join us!"

I look to the screen, waiting on the reaction of the people.

While looking, I watch myself get shot on television.

* * *

They're we are

So I hope it was alright, some changes but not too much.

For those wondering why the OC seems to be involved a lot, she's had lots of time to study these things before the rebellion even began, and since she's from the capitol, she had more luxury to get information than those from the districts.

Cheers


End file.
